Porcupine
by Animorphia
Summary: A short story takes place at the small town where Toshiro and Momo met. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HEY There! It's been awhile since I last post and there's been a bit tweak I need to fix for the story 'GAP' that some of you read, before I've been forced to take down. I'll be reposting it after I've done rewriting it so please sit back and relax for this next one. This story might take a five chapter or more to complete but I do hope you guys like it! Work have been exhausting for me to find my time to write, but I will not stop that's a promise. I'm just a bit slow on updating, so please bear with me. And I want to thank you for all the support you gave me, Please R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own BLEACH!**

**P.S: I didn't read proof this, if I have some grammar mistakes in it please do tell me! Thank you!**

* * *

It was strange to not know the girl at the counter when he stepped in the diner to work. In this diner he could recognised every single person who came by here. Not to brag, he really have a good memory and his boss could be the judge of that. The diner he worked was beside the gas station, where people comes and go every so often to fuel their vehicle or make a pitstop before continuing their way. There's not much people to linger around, so it's a wonder for him to see a fresh new face in this dull part of town. He paid no mind to it when she came, he continued his daily routine inside the kitchen not bothering by the fact the newcomer was talking with his boss. Oddly enough when she greeted him for the first time, he felt a bit familiarity yet distant on the same time.

"Good morning!" She waved her hand at him with a wide smile when he entered his workplace one morning.

He blinked. Not knowing how to react, he only nodded.

Then his boss, Shinji cackled and called out from the counter, gaining their attention. "I think the guy wasn't expecting a Good Mornin' from ya, Momo,"

The guy he mentioned must be him, Toshiro thought.

"Well, everybody accepted it perfectly, why can't he?"

Shinji snickered, his hand holding his chin. "Hitsugaya's different from other people, trust me. He doesn't like greetings like that,"

The girl turned to him, eyeing him with a tilted of her head. "Is it?"

Toshiro grunted in response, removing his headphones and made his way towards the staff room. Ignoring the questioning glare the girl send at the back of his head, burning holes in it. Without looking back, he close the door to the staff room, but he could still heard her voice quite loudly.

She gasped at his unfriendly attitude.

"He is so rude! He didn't bother to greet me back!" The girl huffed.

He opened his locker to put his bag and his belongings before he pulled out his uniform to change.

Toshiro could imagined his boss lips-splitting smirk. "You need to get used to it, Momo. Hitsugaya's not your friendly neighbourhood guy who could easily talk to,"

"I take it he's not the talkative type, seeing how he is now,"

"You can say he's your exact opposite,"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, buttoning up his uniform to start the day of his work in the kitchen. Turning a blind eye when he passed by the counter which the woman and his boss were and went into the kitchen.

* * *

He was done cooking the last dish before went for his lunch break. He sat at the end of the diner in his usual place with his phone and earphones ready to watch his favorite gaming video while eating his newly cooked fried rice. The bell at the entrance rang and she came in with her usual bubbly attitude. Everybody at the counter greeted her with smiles and warm welcomes as he chose to ignore and focused on his video with his volume turned up. Toshiro was having his peace until it was broken by the sound of her calling. She was sat across him, her brow furrowed and arms crossed, her mouth was moving but he couldn't understand any of it since his video was still playing. Not that he was paying attention. Then she stopped talking entirely, clearly unhappy. He pause his video with a brow raised while removing his left earphone when she motioned him to remove his earpiece. Momo took her cue to finally speak.

"What are you doing?"

Toshiro creased his brows together at her question. Why does matter to her? And to answer her ridiculous question he pointed at his now empty plate and his ear plugged phone. Not wanting to waste his breath on such ridiculous things.

Unfazed by his monotone reply, she asked taking sudden interest in his time. "What are you watching?"

"Gameplay," He answered.

"Are you on your break?"

"Obviously," He droned.

"How long is your break?"

"An hour," He estimated.

"Could I ask you a favor?"

"No," He rejected.

She appealed. "Come on, Hitsugaya-kun! Please! Do me a favor, bud'!"

"No. And don't call me that like we're friends, we've just met yesterday," He deadpanned.

"Yes, yes. I know, but hear me out..."

"No,"

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"You just said it, now piss off," He countered. He really wants to watch his favorite God of War gameplay right now and this girl isn't helping.

"Where are your manners?! You can't say that, it's impolite," She scolded.

He rolled his eyes, plugging back his earphone until her hand went to block his screen. He glared at her. His temper starting to burn.

"Hirako-San said that you're the only one that is capable," She said firmly, ignoring his heated glare.

"Of what?" He hissed.

"Of this," She pulled out her phone and placed it on the table. He was about to question her motive when she explained. "Hirako-San said that you worked at a mobile store before and know how to fix phones,"

"There's plenty of shops in town to fix your goddamn phone, why do you need me?"

"Repair needs money, and I don't want to get scam for nothing. Last time I've been scam for 15000 yen just to fix a screen, I don't want the second time,"

"Idiot,"

"Hey!"

"What will I get if I fix it?"

"I'll leave you to your peace and existence in this corner of yours,"

He sighed frustratingly before he examined her phone. "What's the problem?"

"My phone has been glitching non stop," She explained.

"Did you dropped it?"

"No, I was always careful about it,"

"Any encrypted messages with lots of ads that you click before?"

"I received weird messages, but I didn't click it I just left it there,"

"Must be a virus," He mumbled.

"Then what should I do? I didn't do anything afterwards,"

"Just give me a sec," Toshiro tapped the screen a few times before he handed back to her. "Done,"

"That was fast, what did you do?" Momo checked her phone and it was running smoothly without problems.

"Just cleaning a few virus from the messages you received,"

"Wow! Thank you for your help, Hitsugaya-kun,"

"Don't get too familiar, now scram." He shooed her away before resuming watching his gameplay.

"Alright, alright. As promise I will leave you to your peace and thanks again for fixing my phone, I appreaciate it, Hitsugaya-kun." Momo smiled politely before she stood up from the seat and left Toshiro to his own device.

* * *

The cold autumn night was somewhat pleasing for Toshiro as he walked down the streets afterwork, he been cooped up in the kitchen for too long and the cold air was refreshing for him. The diner was closed later than usual because it was filled with an eager customer who won't settled with a simple dish. It made him pissed because the customer is very demanding and Toshiro had the urge to smack the bald man's face when he insulted his cooking. Luckily, Shinji was there to defuse the conflict before it become worse. What does he expect? It was a diner he was in, not a five-star restaurant! Toshiro let his temper cool down when a breeze blew at his face, no use to getting angry with an idiot. He let out a pent out sigh as he strode through the night with his hands in his pockets and headphones left hanging on his shoulder. He was not in the mood to listen to songs right now. As he turned to into a corner he collided with a person that made him stumbled a little before he regained his balance. He looked down to meet with a familiar brown orbs that belonged to the person who usually come by the diner to chit chat with his boss.

"Oh! Hitsugaya-kun what a nice surprise to see you in this fine hour, are you heading somewhere?" She was out of breath when she spoke.

"Home," was his short reply.

"Right... I forgot you lack of vocabulary that made you don't talk much," She remarked with a grin.

He stared at her blankly not amuse by her remark, making her very uncomfortable of his silence.

Just when she decided to speak, a bunch of men dressed in black stopped in front of them with steam coming out of their ears. Toshiro heard her curse and turned towards the men. One of them, who he suspect was the leader of the group stepped forward.

"You are not going anywhere, we had enough of you running around, it's time to end this, girly," The rugged man pointed his finger at Momo.

Momo then stood confidently, her face had turned serious than her usual bubbly self he used to know. "Fine then, we'll take end this right here, right now. I had enough of you people chasing me around,"

"Don't be too cocky, girly," The man growled. "We are the Grimmer's and we will take down your pathetic excuses of a gang down as I will-"

Toshiro was stunned when Momo had thrown her high heels aimed at the leader's forehead, knocking the man unconscious in an instant. The rest of the gang went rigid and stoned.

"You talk too much," She stated merely and the rest of the group went in rage as they rushed forward to attack her. He was pushed back by Momo when the first attacker swung his bat, aiming for them. Instinctively, she knocked the bat of his hand and punched him in the face where he barrelled to the ground. For Toshiro, it was shocking to see a girl who fought so fiercely against a bunch of men which she was clearly having the advantage to he guessed, she was experience. There were six colossal sized men and yet she effortlessly took down every one of them.

After the last man dropped down to the floor, she stood in the middle of the bodies barefoot and spun to face him with a sheepish smile that she was her bubbly self again.

"I'm guessing you're not afraid of the mess I've made since you didn't run away,"

He would had his jaw dropped if he weren't masterful of maintaining a straight face.

"I've seen worse. Surprise is the right word to fit the situation," He shrugged.

Momo draw back her lips and reveal her teeth in a amusement while she skipped over the bodies. "You're so weird,"

"You have no idea," He then eyed her dirty feet when she inspected one of the heels that was fallen off. "So aren't you getting dirty without your heels?"

"A little, I can manage since I hate those high heels that made my feet hurt. I was going to get a new one, thanks to them I've got a valid reason to buy one," She threw the broken heels back to the ground.

He raised a brow. "You're leaving it?"

"Well, you can't get a new one unless you get rid of the old ones,"

He snorted.

"Now," Momo placed her hands on her hip, "Can I ask you a favour ab-?"

"No," He shot her down quickly which had her shrieked in frustration. She hasn't explain anything!

"Can you at least let me finish my sentence before you say 'NO'," She was annoyed.

"If I let people finish, there won't be any chance for me to reject the offer,"

He does have a point, but Momo won't be having it. Momo quipped. "Sorry to say this but you can't reject my offer this time,"

"Why's that?"

"Because you have seen what I can do and these men will recognise you since you're with me. Plus, they will harass people who associate with me, even if you denied it," Momo clarified with her arms crossed against her chest, "These people won't be listening to you or any other than their boss, which I am in the rivalry with him,"

"Is that a threat?" He challenged.

"No, but it will be if you chose to run from it. You've seen what happen to the protagonist in movies, it won't be pretty," She foretold.

Momo was sure that he would reacted emotionally after she declared that his life won't be easy and yet he only sighed while running his hand through his hair. "Fine,"

She blinked and recovered her shock of his fast response. "Good! Now about my favor. You just need to carry me-"

"Can't you walk? You just said that you can manage without heels," He frowned.

"Hitsugaya-kun, it's the middle of night! The streets are freezing cold and you want me to walk without shoes, are you insane?"

"Why not? You've just fight without shoes, and you just said that you're fine without it," He remarked smartly.

"I said that I can manage with dirty feet, not freezing feet, there's a difference,"

"Still,"

"Ugh! You are so infuriating sometimes," She fumed, and then ordered with clenching fists and gritting teeth. "You are going to carry me whether you like it or not. Because my feet is freezing right now, and I will kick your butt if you refuse,"

Toshiro lifted both of his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay," He proceed to move his back pack to the front and crouched down for her to climb on which she did. Toshiro lifted her up swiftly, like she was weightless she didn't weight much.

"You're heavy," Yet he chose to comment that earned a slap on his shoulder.

"Be nice, will you? I've saved your life from those people," She boasted.

Toshiro fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Says who? You just need an excuse for a piggyback ride to your..." He paused, "Where are we going again?"

"This is why you don't interrupt when people is talking," She reprimanded with a smack on his head before she continued, pointing the way. "We're heading to Reaper's Scythe, the club at 15th street. It's not that far from here just a couple of streets you need to cross,"

A short low gruff noise was his response as he began made his way to the destination with Momo positioned comfortably on his back.

It was a quiet nonetheless serene walk, Momo found his warmth to be soothing in this gloom evening although Toshiro can be a bit cold towards her. Momo guessed he was not used to communicating with people. She had her head rested on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck as if it was something she had normally done. Toshiro didn't mind when she was content with her position, not wanting to start a conversation which will lead to a series of her talking non stop, so he let her be.

The sign of Reaper's Scythe was seen once they arrived at 15th Street, it flashed vibrantly with it's blue and purple neon lights. He went around the back as Momo instructed and was blocked by a bouncer guarding the door in the dimly lit alley.

The bouncer was alerted. "Hey! What are you doing back here?"

Toshiro was about answered until Momo spoke first.

"Takeru," Momo called out cheerfully from his back, abruptly pushed his head down waving to the guard, "He's with me."

Instantly, the man expression turned into a welcoming smile. "Hey, Momo," Then he asked when he saw her state with a raised brow. "What's this all about?"

"It's a long story, but this gentleman here," She pat his shoulder,"... is giving me a piggy back ride back since my heels were broken and I couldn't wear them in this freezing temperature," She showed her shoeless feet, Toshiro was struggling to balance her as she moved on his back.

The bouncer chuckled as if he was used to her weird situation. "You are something, Momo," Then he opened the door for them, "Go on in then, won't want you freeze that little feet of yours in this cold night,"

"Thanks, Takeru." Momo waved him off with a smile as they went in the building.

The muffling sound of music could still be heard, the heavy beats leaked through the walls shuddering deeply against the walls. Momo guided him through the dark corridor with her face settled next to his, her breath tickling his ear and he fought the urge not to be distracted.

"Go right here," She instructed, he obliged and noticed his hesitant steps when they headed further in the building. "Don't worry, this club belongs to a friend of mine. You won't be hurt if you're with me,"

"I'm not worry about that. I'm just worry that I would ran into the wall, I can't see shit in here," He squinted his eyes in the dark.

Her body quivered with laughter against his back, she sneered, "You can feel the wall once you bump into it, you know. It's not that hard _not_ to notice it,"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny,"

"Just a bit further, killjoy," She grinned.

After a few more steps they have reached the door and entered the room as Momo unlocked with her key. As soon as they entered the room, Momo jumped down from his back to flipped the switch while he stretch his spine and adjusted eye sight of the lights. The room was in a comfortable size to have a group hangout, the red sofa lounge could fit a couple of people with two separate tables, a small bar near the door and a plasma screen television at the right wall.

Momo went to rummage the cupboard that was under the seat and pulled out a pair of slippers to wear.

"I should get going," He stated as he adjusted his bag to it's original place behind his back, ready to head out the door.

"Thanks for carrying me here, Hitsugaya-kun," She smiled at him when she stood up. He was meant to smile back, but she only received a nod in return. It made her smile dropped, yet she forced herself not to be disappointed by his actions. Before he went out the door, her ears picked up his deep hoarse voice.

"Just remember to pack another spare shoes in case you gotten into another fight bare feet," He mumbled, bringing out a round of laughs from her. Her smile was back on her face, in that instant. And for him, her laughs was what brings him to lifted the corner of his lips with a particular warmth rising in his chest, his back facing her.

"I'll be sure to remember that," She chimed, meeting him at the door, "Or maybe next time I'll call you for a piggyback ride service,"

Toshiro glanced back over his shoulder, meeting her gaze, "I'll start charging you for the next ride,"

"Don't be greedy," She replied.

"Don't be selfish." He smirked.

Momo hummed, bidding him off and reminding him the way out the club. When she closed the door behind her and heard his footsteps were no longer there, her face still wore the same smile she had for him longer than she expected.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day of work in the kitchen, Toshiro was glad that it was over and could definitely use a shower then he'll go to bed. His co-workers had invited him to have a late night drink with them but he declined. Shower and sleep were more tempting than a beer. He was about to leave the diner when his boss called after him.

He turned back to look at his boss quizzically. "What?"

"I need ya to do an errand for me," Shinji pulled out a maroon red purse and shook it lightly in his right hand. "This here is Momo's purse, she forgot to take it and left it on the table. I need you to return it to her,"

"Why can't you call her to get it?"

"I tried but she ain't picking up my calls," Then he pulled out a Chappy covered phone, he continued, "Which soon I realise she dropped her phone at her seat when I heard her ringtone,"

He expressed his annoyance with a frown, "Can this girl be any clumsier?"

"She's a klutz once ya'll get to know her long enough, well, it's not like you didn't know how clumsy she is," He described with a shook of his head.

"I don't," He replied with a blank face.

Shinji coughed at the inept answer before regain his posture of his direct attitude.

"Now ya know," Shinji corrected and pushed the items into his hands which he accepted grumpily. "I want ya to return it to her and I'll give ya a reward for ya effort, "

"What kind of reward?"

"Considering a generous bonus off payroll," Shinji boasted, his arms crossed against his chest and let out a toothy grin.

"It better be good," He scoffed.

"I'll double it if ya return it to her personally," He bribed which Toshiro agreed it instantly.

"Trust ya to do it for the money,"

"That's my purpose," Toshiro put her belongings into his bag and asked, "Where can I find her?"

"Ya should check the club she always hang out with her gang, it's called Reaper's Scythe, at 15th street. Know anything about it?" He queried, his hand rubbed his chin.

How could he not know it? He been there before when he piggyback Momo back to the club. "Yeah, I know the place,"

"Good. Ask around if ya can't find her, said that I sent ya. Maybe a couple of her friends would know where she is," He offered.

"Got it." He nodded as he was making his way out the diner.

* * *

The journey to return Momo's belongings was quite eventful, considering that he was drive out the backdoor alleyway when the guard told him to use the entrance like any other people. Unfortunately, it was a different guard from the other night when he was with Momo, so he had no choice to wait like everybody else at the entrance. He was irritated, from the line waiting that took two hours and asking for her presence, the expensive entry fee, the loud noises and people, plus this man standing in front of him. The same bald man who had ridicule his cooking and now got the nerve to disrespect him as a thief. It's getting him rile up to start a fight right here, right now.

A few minutes ago, the bartender was kind enough to instruct a nearby waiter to escort him to find Momo, the waiter took him to a waiting room while he went fetch Momo for him. He sat at the sofa as he wait, and yet it was the bald man who entered the room, then accused him from stealing Momo's belongings. The bald man stood arrogantly with his chin held high, knowing that his height outmatched Toshiro's. He doesn't want to cause trouble but this guy made it difficult not to punch him in the face with his taunting words.

"What's it going to be, little man?"

"You bring everyone a lot of joy when you leave the room, so be it, baldy," He commented, trying to reign his anger.

"I'm not going to follow your orders. Bet that you couldn't make me leave with your short height," He taunted with a smirk.

"Well, let me show you, badly," Toshiro argued, his fists curled, vein popping.

The tension of the room was slowly rising when a knock was heard and in came another man. The man had a mope of dark brown hair, a pair of dull yellow orbs and have an angular stubble face.

"Yamato-San, this man here is trespassing into the club to find Momo. He had even stole her purse and phone at the diner," The man accused, pointing his finger at him.

Toshiro let out a frustrate growl, pushing the bald man's hand away from his face. "Oh for Pete's sake, Baldy! I'm here to return it!"

"You look like a thief to me, I don't trust you a minute. Your cooking is the solid prove otherwise," He provoked further.

"You motherf-" Toshiro face were painted red with anger.

"That's enough, Ikkaku," The man warned with a strong commanding voice that made the bald man flinch that he raised his voice. "You shouldn't accuse people without actual proof,"

Ikkaku nodded obediently. "Yes, sir, "

"You," The man turned his gaze towards Toshiro with a questionable stare, "Who are you? What's your name? And what do you want with Momo?"

Dodging his question of getting his name, he stared evenly at the man, not bother by his wary gaze.

Toushiro put his hands up in surrender, not looking for a fight. "Look, I'm just here to return her stuff back, Hirako ordered me to, I didn't steal it,"

Then he grabbed the purse and phone into the man's hands from his bag. "Her stuff was left forgotten at the diner,"

"Shinji sent you here to return it?" The man confirmed while he received the purse and phone.

Toshiro grunted. "Why else would I be here? Call him if you need prove,"

The man nodded approvingly with a tap of his phone, he spoke. "Just wait for a minute, she'll be here soon. I've already informed her about a visitor,"

"Then why didn't she come with you?" He raised a brow.

"Just a precaution for any unwanted visitors," He explained evasively.

Toshiro was about to ask why when Momo opened the door and entered the room with an unreadable face.

"Who is-" Her words were cut short when she saw Toshiro, her gorgeous smile made his heart fluttered all of the sudden. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

He gave her a nod of greeting.

Surprised, the brown haired man watch the interaction between the two with curious yet guarded gaze. Silently contemplating their relationship at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked, her face lit up with a certain delight that the older man witness. She skipped towards the white haired man.

"Unluckily for me, you forgot your purse and phone at the diner so Hirako sent me here to return it to you,"

He gestured at her belongings that the man hold in his hands. "Here, Momo,"

Momo turned to the man who then passed her belongings to her and then flashed Toshiro with a appreciating smile. "Oh, yes! Thank you, I've been searching for them just now! I thought I dropped it somewhere. Thanks for returning it to me,"

"Next time, don't forget. Because I'm not going to be your errand boy," He complained.

Momo laughed lightly at his grumpy face while went up to pat his chest. "What's gotten you so moody, you big baby?"

Toshiro scrunched his nose at her name calling. "Don't call me that,"

Then he pointed at the bald man."And this _friend_ of yours just accused me from stealing your stuff, which I took two freaking hours to get it back to you,"

Momo was baffled. "Two hours? You didn't try the back door? It's much more quicker if you want to see me,"

The dark haired man from the side quirked his brows accusingly at how easily that Momo trust this man to use the back entrance just so he could get to her. No one could get in easily unless you've been given the permission to pass from Momo, him or the owner of the club.

"I'm guessing the guard tonight didn't like me much. I was forced to wait in line like everyone else, paid for the costly entry, ask for you at the bar and then gotten here just to be roasted by baldy here that I committed theft," He ranted.

Toushiro crossed his arms with a huff, "Trick question. What kind of thief will return the stuff he stole?"

"You do," The bald man asserted haughtily. Toshiro glared.

Momo frowned. No wonder Toshiro looked so ruffled up, Ikkaku tend to get into trouble because of his belligerent behaviour. She spun her head to the bald man direction which the man inwardly flinch in fear then to the man whose listening to the the conversation, "Is it true, Yamato-nii?"

"Apparently so," Yamato wryly answered.

Momo cast him a look, the man understood immediately. Then he gripped the shoulder of the bald man and pushed him to the direction of the door. "Well... I think me and Ikkaku will have a discussion about manners, when it comes to the 'guest of yours' in the other room. So please excuse us,"

"But-"

Yamato shot the man a piercing look that made him stopped his sentence at his throat.

"Not a word, Ikkaku. Unless, you rather have a talk with Momo instead," Yamato concluded.

The bald man nodded timidly, but not before glaring at Toshiro. He regarded him a dirty look back with a frown and Momo noticed it.

"Call me if you need anything, Momo," Yamato then turned to him, "It's nice meeting you, Hitsugaya."

"Hn,"

The two man shared a mutual glance before the door clicked behind them and it was left the two of them. It was Toshiro who let out a breathe of relief first as he moped his face with his hand tiredly and took a seat at the sofa. He just wanted to go home and sleep right now.

"Are you alright?" She went to his side in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. .. It's just that I hate that bald guy," He emphasized.

"You mean Ikkaku? I noticed. He tends to have an obnoxious attitude towards everything, don't let him get to you too much," Momo assured him while patting his shoulder, "What's your history with him? You look like you're about to straight out murder him like it's not the first,"

Toshiro looked at her and reluctantly narrated. "He judged my cooking when he came by the diner the other day, said that I wasn't worthy of a cook. Insulted and disproved my food as he spit on it." Toshiro face darkened, "I would've punch him out of daylight if it weren't for Hirako,"

"He's got a tongue with no taste, your cooking is amazing, I can give you a hundred percent rating and full confidence of your culinary skills," Momo declared sincerely.

"Thanks," He appreciate the gesture.

"Don't worry about him," Momo had a smile of mischief, her hands clasped together, "My brother is giving him a one to one manners lesson right now, so that he could speak like a well-behave person next time,"

Brother? Toshiro looked at Momo then thought of the man. No wonder they looked alike. The hair colour, the eyes and the face, a bit different but they shared some similarity.

"You know what I noticed? This is the second time we met each other face to face and it's like you're either grumpy, irritated or annoyed when we meet," Momo spoke with a grin.

He snorted, running his hand through his hair. "That's because I'm either dead tired or exhausted,"

"You should sleep more then,"

"I could, if only I don't need to help out a certain klutz," He poked her forehead.

"I didn't mean it to happen," She sulked.

"Then next time you should be more careful, I wasted two hours of sleep just to return your stuff. I deserve a raise,"

"You could always pass it to someone else to return for me, " She suggested when she thought of the idea.

"I got paid to return your stuffs to you. If it didn't reach you, I'll be having my paycheck cut, " He explained.

"That's the price you paid? Sleep in exchange for money?" A bit surprise by his straightforward answer.

"Yes, " He proclaimed truthfully.

She smiled at his honesty. "That's what keep you going? You're so weird, "

"I'm a realist, not weird," He pointed out, "You're the weird one,"

"Hey!" Clearly offended by his comment, she slapped his shoulder to which he dodge it and move away. "You big meanie!"

He smirked at her pouting face then he looked at his watch when it beeps. Indicating that it's already one o'clock in the morning. He really needs to leave and get some shut eye because he could feel his body aching to rest.

"My job is done here, I need to go home, catch some sleep," He mentioned and brushed his clothes while Momo nodded in understanding.

"I won't hold you here any longer, you really do need to rest. Thanks again for returning my stuff back to me, Hitsugaya-kun," She was thankful for his actions.

"Sure, just make sure next time remember to check your belongings before you leave the diner. I'm not going to do this again," He reminded, his hand on the doorknob twisting it open.

"I'll try not to, but no promises. I must warn you I'm a very forgetful person," She joked at her seat when he stalked out the door.

He paused then he remarked, "Guess I'll be seeing often then,"

His words made her heart skipped a bit, her cheeks burned with red. "I thought you didn't want to,"

"I think that it might not be possible for you to remember everything, because your brain is too little to be memorising," He gave her a smirk.

After he said that her perfect romance scene was shattered, Momo growled, taking the pillow from the couch and threw it at him. But Toshiro was too quick, the pillow hit the recently closed and fell onto the ground.

Momo huffed, "So much for getting my hopes up."

* * *

Momo was forced to sit down and have a few minutes to contemplating what is going on with her brother's mind.

"Is there anything that you need, Yamato-nii?" Momo asked languidly, uncomfortable that the living room was filled with an awkward silence between her and her brother.

After a long minute of waiting, her brother finally spoke.

"What is your relationship with this Hitsugaya guy?"

"You mean Hitsugaya-kun? He's a friend,"

"Uh-huh," His face filled with doubts, "Is he that good to be trusted with the fact that he could use the back entrance of the club freely and know the whereabouts of your location?"

"I do think that he could be trust, he is a good guy, I'm sure of it," Momo was firm with her choice and yet her brother wasn't satisfied with the idea.

"What made you so sure that he could be trust?" He frowned.

"Instinct, " She answered simply.

He rolled his eyes at his sister easygoing attitude. "It would be your downfall if you chose to rely on your instinct only, "

"I won't let that happen, "Momo vowed.

"Momo, you could be in real danger if this guy wasn't what you expect from him," Yamato sighed frustratingly after he advised. "What if he one day he chose to work for our gang rivals as a spy and get to you?"

"I don't think he's the guy who would go that far to do someone else's dirty job just so he can get some money, "

"How would you know? People can change as long as they can benefit from another, " Yamato tried to talk some sense into Momo.

"Trust me, he won't. Hitsugaya-kun is not that easy to persuade to be someone else's lapdog just for a quick few bucks," She smiled reassuringly. Reminiscing the time when Shinji told her about how difficult it is to make Toushiro to run some errands or doing a favor for him. Sometimes it depends on his mood whether he want to help or not, that was why he was known to be a rejector. He hate doing unnecessary things and tend to avoid conflict which is why Momo trust him.

Seeing that his sister wasn't going to stand down from her choice, Yamato chose to relent and trust Momo's decision..

"Alright, fine, " He gave up trying to persuade his face turned serious and warned, "But if he is going to do anything funny to you then I won't hesitate to take action to make sure he learn his lessons to mess with my sister,"

Moml beamed and laughed, "I'm all grown up now, I can take care of myself,"

Yamato scoffed, "You're still younger than me, and you're still my baby sister, "

"Aww... " Then she hugged him tightly, "I know. But thanks for trusting me, Yamato-nii, you're the best brother in the whole world. "

"Good to hear. Now go get some sleep, it's getting late, "

She nodded and released her hug before bidding her brother good night as she proceeds to her room to rest.


End file.
